Operation Dragon Tears
by grishka
Summary: sets after the Bionicle The Legend Reborn. A young human soldier stuck in the Bionicle world is tasked for the most secretive mission ever. He will bring the unimaginable things to reality in this world where legends are real.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is my first ever Bionicle fic. I hope you guys enjoy this fic and all the content it has. Thank you.

Operation Dragon Tears

Chapter 1: The good, the bad, and the unlikely.

Bara Magna planet, once a baron desert planet now a lush jungle planet with complete beauties and everykind resources to help sustained the life of the inhabitants. After the day that Mata Nui call an all out uprsing between tribes against the Skrall and Bone Hunters, the planet is now name Spearus Magna, it now serves as the home for the new comers from Aqua Magna and others. However, war is seems to be about to broke out between the Skrall-Bone Hunters alliance and the united tribes over a mystery that is looming about the Skrall-Bone Hunters's activity in their controling area and rumors about terrifying massacres is going on.

In that chaotic situation, there's one man chosen to uncover the truth and decided what will happens next, his name is Staff Sgt Brian O'hara. The first ever human to get sucked into the Bionicle universe.

The united tribes area, military sections.

In a small meeting office within the military section, the high commanding figures of the tribe's army are discussing something very top secret, so secret that no one can even know that the meeting ever exist. "Ackar, we know that this is not a very comfortable time to have jokes or any kind funs. But this is the moment that we must have faith to believe in what's true and what's lies." Said the green Glatorian, Vastus.

"I know, well let's just get in to the point already. The Turagas are getting even more impatient about the growing tension." replied the crimson glatorian, Ackar.

"All right, now listen up! About three days ago, we have recieved a report from our aireal recon task force that they sighted a camp that is not serving for military purposes. However, the camp is appears to be have many large barracks along with a rail road junction here to the north of the camp, along with a huge digging site here to the west side and a bunker to the south. Now we don't know that whether the camp is a military base or anything else considering the amout security and the barberwires that surrounds it." the blue glatorian briefed on the matter.

"I do have a oppinion on the matter. That maybe it's a concentration camp." Ackar said, the whole meeting room suddenly turn their eyes to him.

"Ackar, do you have any kind of confirmation about the facility to concluded that this is a concentration camp?" asked Tarix.

"It's just my hunch." Ackar replied chuckingly. "Very well. We all know that if this camp is a concentration camp then we will have no choice but to make an act of war and we don't want that to happen. Ackar, you will only recon the camp if i gave you the permission to do so. In the mean time we all have to considering our options with the Turaga. Dismissed!" Then everybody stand up and leave the meeting room. Ackar was the most unhappy among the others, he knows that the location is clearly a concentration camp but he have no proof for his theory.

"Looks like i have to consoulate with the professional." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile at Fort Deadly, the place where seargent O'hara trains his soldiers and spec ops units. Amazingly, the recruits are all rejects, mismatch misfit, hell raisers, insurbondate wannabe that won't fit in to any other unit. They are all selected to be in O'hara's forces where the army can throw away their rotten eggs without hurting the feelings of these high morale and over motivated personnel. Ackar was driving on his jeep to the camp's office that Sgt O'hara is managing, when Ackar is at the office he came up on the door step and knock. When he come on inside, he saw O'hara is doing his paper work on the new recruits problems.

"Sgt O'hara, i have something that needs to be discuss with you." Ackar said, Sgt O'hara turns his head to the crimson Glatorian, his face is now fully loaded with surprises. "Sir, you want to talk to me sir? I guest it's about the new guys right?" Asked O'hara, he looked at Ackar and it seems that Ackar want to do this privately. "Sgt O'hara, this one task that i am assigning to you is highly top secret. Whatever you do, don't let anybody know that this conversation happens." Sgt O'hara nodded his head. Then Ackar tell O'hara about the meeting before. Then Ackar says that he needs O'hara to infiltrate the camp and gather as much evidents as he can.

"Sir, if i do this then i'll be needing a team to back me up out there, besides no one can do this on their own." Ackar then make a disturbing decision. "Let's rake together your most proficient and most loyal soldiers then we'll brief them on their first ever mission. Okay, but makesure that they are only the guys that you have trained personally." Then Sgt O'hara remember a group of 16 soldiers that he hand picked by himself and trained on the most lengthliest course ever.

That night, He call all the 16 soldiers to a bus that took them to an airfield where they are then proceeded into a closed hangar where they are then brief on their mission. They are consist of Berix, Macku, Takanuva, Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu, Matoro an others that are been rallied together for their first ever mission. Then Sgt O'hara and Ackar come into the hangar.

"Guys, listen up. This is your first ever assigment eversince you join me volounteerly. This is the most dangerous mission yet, nobody around the army or the 36th Spec ops Regiment know this. This is a covert Black Op. So pay attention to this briefing and make sure that you will not tell anybody else about this briefing ever will." Then O'hara going on the entire scheme and their plan. After O'hara tells his plan, Berix decided to asked about the how will they get in. "Berix, we'll inserted in the treelines near the river that is leading up streme to the camp, then we will sets up OP around the camp to record everything we see and hear. While we are inserted, we'll disguised our helo as a patrol of the PsyOp flight patrol." Then everybody gather their gears and weapons.

When O'hara is cleanong up the evidents that was about the briefing, "Can i help you seargent?" came a female voice. Sgt O'hara immediately recognise the voice is Roodaka. She walks up in front of him, her eyes are always the same blue color that radiate with mistrust and betrayal. But this time they seems to be feel with something else. "Roodaka, i cant't trust you about this. You'll go tell the boys of higher ups about us and then what we try to save the lives of the innocent will gone for good." O'hara said stressfuly.

"O'hara, i want to said that, don't you leaving me out of this grand scheme of your. If this is about saving the innocent and could be saving my people from harms. Then get me into this." She said surely in front of O'hara. "I don't know." he began, "But if that camp has your people in it. Then very well, i can't said no a lady in distress." Then Roodaka helps him clean up the hangar for his operation, he called it Operation Dragon Tears.

Hope you enjoys it. Read and Reviews. I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The mission's a go

Chapter 2: The mission's a go

At the dead of night at the airfield, a team of renegade spec ops unit from united tribes's army is about to take off on their most ordacious, most breath-taking, most controlversial mission ever. Sgt O'hara and his team of the elite secretly pushes their rides out of the hangar of set them up for their most trustest pilot to fly.

"All right, we're set. Give me a sitrep Whiskey." Toa Tahu asked on his comm-link provided by Sgt O'hara (A/N: All of the team's weapons are all unlicense fire arms and unregistered gears sold on the black market).

"This is Whiskey team, we're ready to fly when you are." Whiskey replied on the comm.

"Copy that Whiskey, from now on our callsigh is Outlaw, Ackar's callsigh Mustang actual. Over and out." Then all three teams turn their radio silence to keep their activities secret from the rest of high command.

Then Tahu Nuva and his team of brave Toa Nuva hop on board the Huey helicopter along with Sgt O'hara, their pilot is Flynn, O'hara's best friend who got sucked into the Bionicle world the same way as O'hara. Flynn is a total pacifist who didn't even shoot a single gun, he have a lucky charm is his smoking box. He then started the helicopter's engine on, "Hey! Look, there's Whiskey and Sierra." O'hara informed the Toa. As the three Huey helicopters took off from the airfield, the ATC crew on the tarnac pay no attention to the unregistered flight infiltrating enemy's lines.

"This is Mustang actual to all teams, Whiskey team you are now on strategic recon duty, you'll be on look out for any possible enemy patrol that might come across villages and do their dirty works, keep the other posted with your intel." Mustang Actual begins to brief the teams on their objectives.

"X-ray team, you're on camp duty, go in to the camp and wipe out any defenders and gather as many evidents of war crimes as you can."

"Aye aye Mustang Actual!" Tahu replied proudly on his comm.

"Sierra team, you're on comm links duty, make sure that you gather as much intel their activities as you can and keep all our action gone unnotice until further notice. I'll be on station at Firebase Dragon's breath if you need me. Mustang Actual out!" then the helicopters enter hostile's territory and began to disguise themselves as PsyOp flight patrol. They turn on their favorite tunes to scare the Skrall and Bone Hunter patrols off.

"You know, these music sure brings back most of the nightmarish Apocalypse Syndrome." O'hara said sarcastictly to the music they were playing, Ride of the Valkyries. "How come?" Takanuva asked confusingly. "Well, back at home, when the boys hear this, they started to remember their most controlversial, most disastrous war ever, the Vietnam War. That was when soldiers killed innocent civiliants, poor kids, sickly old people just ot find where their enemies are. Insurgentcy warfare, that's how the big badass superpowers got defeated by a small, weak, army." O'hara explained in a moody tone.

"I don't believe it! If that's how war is barbaric, I hope we're not gonna make the same mistake twice or even three times." Takanuva replied in a dissapointed voice. Then they reach their LZ, the team then hook up on their ropes and one by one, they rapell down the helicopter. "Okay, there's too many bad guys around, I'm going to draw too much attention if I stick around. Go with god bro!" Then Flynn bug off.

The team then travel upstream the river to where the camp lies, in O'hara's mind, he still couldn't get the horrid image of a concentration camp of the Nazi out of his mind. He still bares the scar of his grandfather. Then the team slowly come up on a small garrisoned village where they saw Skrall and Bone Hunters are occupying and torturing their prisoners. "Staff sergeant what are we suppose to do now?" Lewa asked childishly.

"We go deep, go hard or go home, its your choice kid." Then they slowly crept up on the camp's forces. Roodaka sneakingly planted an explosive surprise in the fuel depot of the camp. "Sergeant, I put a little surprise in their fuel depot." She said to O'hara as she returned to the team's formation. "All right, let see if this Semtex can do." O'hara then detonated the Semtex, it destroys a hooch, then the team assaults the camp and caught the defenders of guard.

They sweep the camp with their rifles, grenades and of course, their Toa powers. Then they proceeds on to a radio hooch, O'hara toss a grenade inside and wipeout all of the guards, then the Toa comes in and steal the frequency to track on their prime objective's location while navigating on the ground. After they destroys the forward outpost, they proceeded onto a hilltop where they can have overlook OP for reconaissance.

"So O'hara, does this usually happens when you're still in the so called 'SOG'?" Onua asked curiously. "Yeah, this shit usually occurred when we're on recon duty, with the exception of the dead camp that is." O'hara replied calmly. "Staff sergeant, if this mission somehow got compromised on high commands. Then you'll be out of the service right?" Gali asked wisely.

"Um uh, yes that could happens but that still has to be consider since we're doing this for something that's really matter rather then being all that goody- too shoe that want to keep their reputation. If I got kicked out, then Takua here should take over my job and of course keep up the good work of keep those trouble makers's behaviours in check." Then the whole team giggle and laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Never stands on the sideline

Chapter 3: Never stand on a side lines.

After a fierce struggle at the outpost, the main recon team of Toa Tahu and Sgt O'hara have made their way to a hill top where they decided to set up an observation post to search for the prime target, the dead camp. When night the sun was setting down, Kopaka spotted a columm of smoke rising up on the horizon, he pulls out his Navajo signal transponder and sends his message back to the main OP. "Hold on, hey O'hara! Come here and look at this. I think we've found it." Onua informed the battle hardened seargent went into the small tent and have a look at the report. "Oh my sweet lord, we've got it. Everybody, move out now!" He shouted to the others and the recon team pack up their stuff and headed toward Kopaka's position. When they got to Kopaka's location, O'hara take out his periscope and had a look into the camp's layout. He was horrified that his worst nightmare has come true, it's a dead camp made to inflict terror and fear into those who defies the Skrall and Bone Hunters legion.

"Sir, i think we could hit it head on." Kopaka suggested, but O'hara decided to take a different approach that ensures total success, stealth. O'hara then tells Kopaka and Tahu to take up overwatch positions and provide the main strike team with sniper support, of course O'hara had a little training and rehearsing the experience with the two rival Toa a while back. Then another team consists of Lewa, Onua and Pohatu sneaks up on the back gate, the rest are at the front gate. "All right, human-man we're inside waiting on you." Lewa reports to O'hara on his comm. "Ok, you guys continues with clearing the barracks, i'll handle things at my end." O'hara replied. Then they open the gate and enter the camp's ground. Tahu and Kopaka started to attack lone patrols around the court yard with sniper rifles supllied by O'hara, the other strike teams started to attack and clear out the hooches.

When O'hara came into the first hooch with his Python Revovler armed and ready, he shoot the first Skrall guard that stands in front of him and rush up and stab the other guard with his manchete. Then he takes his flashlight out and shines the prisoners around him are all Vortixx who have been forced laboure to the very point that they don't even have the strength to carry on with burrying their deads. When he exits the hooch he couldn't get those horrid images out of his mind, then he and Roodaka spotted several Skralls are throwing the corpses into what appears to be a pit. They couldn't sit around and watch anymore, they jump out of hiding and assault the Skralls that are throwing the corpses into the pit, O'hara and Roodaka ran up and fire their sidearms at the Skralls, killing them by hitting the eyes. Suddenly a Skrall came up from behind and try to cut O'hara to pieces but being shot by a male Vortixx wielding a Vortixx made, energy rifle.

The other Toa ran up and saw O'hara's right arm was bleeding, Gali ran up to checks his wound, "It's all right, Gali. I'll be all right." He replied coldly to Gali. He walks up to the pit and saw the most cruesome part of wars, a mass grave. He couldn't close his eyes but watches on, he can still feel that chilling experience that his family undercome during World war II back then, he was just a child in a Nazi dead camp. He take a few photos of the pit and continues to gathered the prisoners. By morning, all the prisoners are all at the court yard and help burried the dead properly. "So is this all that's left?" O'hara asked the prisoners. "Yes sir, we're that's left. They're about 20 of us are Vortixx and 10 of us are Agori. Most of us are all dead at their hands." One prisoner replied to O'hara. "Very well, we'll walk you to a border post and get you to the safe zone on the other side of this war zone. Anytime that you need some rest, just let us know. We'll help." O'hara tell to the prisoners and the group sets off for their three days journey to the safe zone that can only reach on foot, O'hara gave his Jewish necklace to a tombstone and bless the deads prisoners, then he ran off to follow the group.


	4. Chapter 4: Compromised!

Chapter 3: Compromised!

After a daring raid on their prime objective, the Toa Nuva recon team decided to run out to their extraction point which is at a border post name Firebase Dragon's Breath, Ackar was waiting for them they, he was extremly worry if anybody finds out about the illegal operation is taking place and what the recon teams are doing. On the way through the dense jungle with a large amout of civiliant with them to testifies the Skrall and Bone Hunter's action of mass killing and ethic cleansing, "Hold one sec sir, hey sarge, its Mustang Actual himself." Onua informed Sgt O'hara. "Yes sir this is X-Ray team sir.?" Sgt O'hara picks up the comm and starts a conversation that is worrying about the life of the prisoners. "Sgt, i like to personally thank you for doing the right thing. However, we need to pick up the pace if you can, it's just a matter of time before our little black op got compremise on high ups. Over." Ackar said on the comm.

"Sir yes sir! We'll do whatever we can sir. I give you my words. X-Ray out."

"Mustang Actual out." Ackar then ends the chatter.

The team then proceeds to a small field where they can rest their feet at a tree lines, meanwhile then, back at the camp, a huge battalion of Bone Hunters found the camp empty only litter with the guards's dead bodies and the graves of dead prisoners. "Sir, we've found footprints. Its belongs to the Toa and an unknow creature." A scout said to the commanding officer. Then the Bone Hunters starts to tracking the footprints to its source, at the same time at the villagers military Head Quater, Turaga Vakama was inspecting the military strength and organized until he recieves a report from a messanger. "Mata Nui protect us! This is unbelievable, this will be an act of war!" He was terrified to find the report stated that around 16-18 personnels have gone MIA and three aerial transports vehicle have been stolen at night at the Mustang AFB. Vakama then spreads the words among the councils and other military infrastructures. Every body were all horrified that some reckless person have autherized an ilegal operation into enemy's territory without the approval of either the high council or any of the other high staffs.

Ackar then recieves a report about his operation is arousing unwanted attention, he picks up the secure lines comm and informed Sgt O'hara. "O'hara, we're compromised, looks like you're not going to get out via helo support, you'll have to do this on foot alone. I'll scramble any supports for you if i can but right now you're on your own."

"Yes sir, solid copy on all." Sgt O'hara said on his comm. He started to getting nervous about bumbing into any patrol groups along the way.

Meanwhile then at the other observation posts, the two Sierra and Whiskey team's land mines and claymores suddenly explode one by one, then the alerts to the teams's camping site rang up, and all the members of Sierra and Whiskey team woken up, assuming their fighting positions, groups and groups of scout and fast attackers slicing through the dense vegetations of the jungle toward the infiltrators hiding spots. At Sierra's team, they shoot back with their LMGs and retaliate with grenades, althoug the team were fighting hard and trying their best to held back the attackers but they were force to retreat in order to avoid capture. "This is Sierra team, are cover is compromised, say again our nest has been blown! Retreating back to point Bravo! Over!" The radio operator of Sierra team call on Ackar at the same time, Whiskey team was relaying the same thing but they were running for their lives back to the other side of the border. "X-Ray team, be advised, Sierra and Whiskey teams have just been engaged by a group of enemy's patrol in the region, from now on, we can't send in any support for extraction at all! Say again, no one can enter the AO for extraction under any forms! You're on your own!" Ackar tells X-Ray team, if they wanted to get out of the battle zone, then they will have to ran for their live on legs to the border.


	5. Chapter 5: A rat in the nest

Chapter 5: We got a rat in the nest

Sgt O'hara had led a group consists of civiliant and his recon team across a small valley into a much more denser jungle, he decided to let them rest in a small wooded area, he was so tired of the evasion hours that had happened. He fell into a deep sleep to relax his mind of all that he witness at the concentration camp, then in his dream, he saw a huge battalion of Skrall and Bone Hunters running through the jungle, they met up with his group and then shooting starts. He woke up from the nightmare and pulls out his pistol and points it at Kopaka who is tracking a large group of bad guys on their heels. "Easy boss i'm still with you." Kopaka calmed down the distress seargent. "Sir, you might wanna take a look at this." Kopaka calls the seargent in to see what aerial view that has been recorded for the past night. "This is the same group that was following us for the past few days sir, this is what happens 11 hours ago, 10 hours ago, 2 hours ago, and one. These guys running like Kolhi athlets now they made camp and come at us at night." Kopaka deducted the entire night that they were resting.

"How the hell did they tracked us at night?" Sgt O'hara asked. "Yeah, they must have some sort of signal here." Kopaka guessed, then they realized that, they've been tagged, but who is the one that gave away their locations all this time? O'hara stands up and tell everybody to surrender their weapons to him for searching, "Roodaka, who is the one in the refugee that was involving in the mission?" O'hara asked suspicously to her, then she pointed her finger to a Vortixx, "These two ones, they were being wanted on Xia a long time ago." She replied to O'hara, then he tell the two male Vortixx to walk up to him. "Sarge, we got traitor-runnaway!" Lewa shouted, "Go for his leg." O'hara ordered Lewa to shoot the runaway person at the leg. Then Lewa pulls the trigger and dropped him on the ground. They ran up to him and search his body, "Look at this guy. He has a transmitter on him this whole time!" Pohatu said angrily. "Who are you working for? Who are you working?" O'hara asked violently at the runaway Agori. "Please they have my friends!" The Agori begged. "Who told you to do it?" O'hara asked in an even more threatening tone. "Col. Bomar." the Agori replied, coughing violently for being choke in an extensive period. "Do you know what this is?" O'hara asked the refugee while holding up the transmitter.

"It's a comm device, that transmit a signal to over 300 skrall and Bone Hunter who ran all night to get in within and hour and a half of where we are right now. Some body better tell me something, somebody better tell me what i need to know or else i'm gonna start shooting." O'hara threatens to kill everybody of course he was only lying to get what he really need. "Please sir, please there's no need for this." A male Vortixx came up and begged the Sgt to stand down. "You have something to said?"

"My name is Akarta. I was going to be the first male ruler in Xia, but then the Visorak came and wipe out everybody in Xia, a what's left of us managed to escape and flee to this place when Aqua Magna was no longer inhabitable. I and my people were arrested by the Skrall, they tortured us because they view us as destroyer of traditions. Traditions that were meant to be replaced." Then O'hara returns the pistol back to its holster. "So that's why they were aftering us, because they wanted to kill you." O'hara concluded. "Tell your people that get ready to get out of here right now." Sgt O'hara said firmly to Akarta. Then the group saddle up to move to the border post.


	6. Chapter 6: Mission's complete sir!

Chapter 6: Mission's a success sir!

After a hair-raising moment that nearly kill every single people in the Toa's group, they managed to advance further, deeper into the jungle where they could cross the border to safe zone. Meanwhile, at where they used to camp, the hunters have just found the corpse of their Agori who turned out to be a spy. "This is where they might go to, they could be trying to cross through the border in to the tribes's area, that's where they'll escape us along with our target." Col. Bomar's lieutanent suggested. Then a squad of Skralls decided to take a look at the dead body, but being blow up by mine, layed as a booby trap by Pohatu, then another one explodes and kill everybody in the squad. Hidding in the bushes, Pohatu ran off to fellow comrades. "How many men do you have in Gemobu?" The lieutanent requested for reinforcement.

"Nice hustle, for a rock-hard Toa." Sgt O'hara commented. "All right, Kopaka, what's our options?" Sgt O'hara asked. "Sir this river will lead us straight into the border, they'll be expecting us there. So we back track, cross into the jungle and headed straight into the border at firebase Dragon's Breath." Kopaka said to O'hara.

"All right, tell the other on our path." Sgt O'hara said to Kopaka. "Sir we got a call, its from high commands." Onua handed the radio to O'hara. "Sgt, i hope that you better have a good excuse for your operation because it's about to get a lot of heat, there's no way that you can evade a battalion that's hunting you everywhere around the world. And besides of that, you can't just get away with thinking about retirement after i have done with you at court martial! Now get your self pack up and leave the civies behind and get over to the border now!" Turaga Vakama scolded O'hara for went AWOL. Then Sgt O'hara replied with a fierce, defiance tone. "Sir you're telling us that we have to abandonned these civies behind just to save your reputation? You're saying that we have to destroy our dignity to save your precious little intense peace talk?" I'm not gonna leave them here and let them die like pigs, i'm gonna walk them straight to the border where they'll be safe. And your gonna help me or i'm gonna die trying! Over and Out!" Then O'hara slammed his radio.

"Guys i'm going to tell you an important thing, i just got a call from Turaga Vakama stated that we've to abandon these innocent defenseless Civiliant just for him to save his peace talk. But i'm going to tell you that i'm not going to do it, because i feels like letting the bad guys win, the only true victory for evil is a good man do nothing. So anybody wanted to vote that we should abandon them just to save a useless peace talk then voice your oppinion now." Then the Toa Nuva starting to discuss about their options, "There's no way i'm going to leave these people to dead, i'm going to bring them to safety or die trying." Takanuva replied to O'hara. "I will protect these people to the end." Tahu decided to do the right thing. " Me too.", "Me three.", "Don't leave us out of this." The other Toa voice their decision. "All right, now let's go, before we're all corpes." Sgt O'hara tells everybody to go out.

"All right team, let me tell you what i knew, our enemy is a battalion consists of mostly Skralls, some of them our Bone Hunters. They have mobilized mass number of hunters, and their tactic is to bulldozed their way into the suspicious area that Akarta might trying to escape to. Whiskey and Sierra teams had engage them in multiple skirmishes across the AO but have taken too many casaulties, they decided to pull back out first. And now Mustang Actual wanted you to do what you do best, Strike Hard! Strike Fast! And bring the balance of power back into our favor. I want X-Ray to manouver with the hedgehog formation that allows you to both performs any kind of supression fire and to protect the civies at the same time. Be advise, comms and sat with our air support isn't available so there will be no air support for the duration, neither do they have their dragon riders to support them so good luck X-Ray, once you're within our visual range we'll organize artillery support to cover your exfill route through the border. Dismiss!" Ackar briefs X-Ray team on their status.

A while later, they ended up at a tree line where they are expecting a large group of scouts from the battalion that was hunting theem for the past few days. The team decided to wipe out the scouts first and then manouvere back to their second phase lines at the dense high grass at the border. "Sgt, i'm ready for action sir." Lewa said, but then a barrage of explosive weapons erupts the entire area. "This is situation mighty FUBAR!" Lewa yelled at the situation. Then the team retaliate with a hail of bullets at the enemies. They keep firing at the enemies's Improvise Rocket Squads, Sgt O'hara and Tahu threw up some grenades and destroy all their enemies. "Guys, i think we have them, now let's get the hell back out! Now!" Sgt O'hara yelled up as he and the team rallied up the people and run for their lives. But right before they could get up and run, they come under fire by the main force, all the persons who have guns dive into the ground and starts firing their weapons at the enemy, the shoot out wages violently as the team decided to use the rockets to retaliate at the enemy but with few effects.

"Stand by to peel, Onua, get these people up and run now!" Sgt O'hara tell Onua, then the group decided to stands up and slowly falling back to their intended phase line. They continue to provide supressive fire for the civiliants to run for their lives, the team then fall back in a Zic-Zac route but they started to getting thinner and thinner as the seconds pass. Then, they finally disperse into the high grass, where they took pot-shots at the Skralls and Bone Hunters, "Mustang Actual, this is X-Ray, request immediate motivating fire support at the enemy, location: Zulu niner Yankee 05 XRay 4583. Danger close sir let'er ripped!" O'hara calls in fire support. He then popped out red smoke grenade to indicate the targets. Then Firebase Dragon's Breath shots out a huge barrage of Howitzers at the battalion. The results was X-Ray team rallied up at the gate along with the civiliants, when Ackar opens the gate and let them enter the firebase, then Turaga Vakama arrives with a very dissapointing look.

"I knew it, that you won't listen to any of us who is trying to seek peace, and that you even trying to do what your conscious said. And, you are a true hero at heart, not a traitor." Vakama's words made O'hara surprise of how could he be congrats for his action that lighted up an inevitable war. "I've spoken with some of the other people who have involved, and theey all told me the same things that you are worthy to be heroic man, you've earn this Medal of Valor." Turaga Vakama place the Turaga's medallion, symbols the core value of Valor and bravery to fight for what one's believing. Then Turaga Vakama decided to tell Ackar that they should brings the refugee to a safe place where they'll be safe and well care along with testyfies the actions in the future.


End file.
